Madness
by USUkfangirl212
Summary: 2p!UsUk Fanfiction. When Oliver and Al get together it gets rather messy. They have their ups and downs but they always get through it together. So what happens when Oliver and Al's relationship is being questioned? Rated M for cursing, blood and gore, and future smut.


It was another ordinary day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. A few screams off in the distance; but it was no surprise in a world as heinous as this one. Things could go from completely quiet to a complete freak show within seconds. Welcome to the 2p world. Where blood stained the sidewalks on every street and just around every corner is a new homicide. * ~ ~ ~ *

Oliver Kirkland sighed, brushing a strand of platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. A smile on his face and his baby blue eyes shined with joy as he hummed a creepy but cheery tune. He mixed the thick pink batter in a mixing bowl; and poured it into multi colored cupcake cups in the cupcake tins. The oven beeped and he opened the oven and slid the pans into the oven, setting the timer. He giggled and clapped his hands in joy, jumping up and down like a child. "Oh these are just going to be delightful~" he said in a cheery voice. He felt eyes on him and he smiled, turning around to face a man just a few inches taller than him. His red eye covered with sun glasses and his white undershirt stained with blood.

"Alfie, dear~ Its not very nice to sneak up on someone baking. I have told you this before, poppet~" Oliver said in a sweet voice as he fixed the bomber jacket on Alfie. He walked by him and over to the counter to clean up his mess. "Whatever you say, doll face...I got the job done, shes in the basement when you're ready." Alfie said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter across from the Brit. Oliver placed the dishes into the sink and walked over to the American, giving his cheek a soft peck. "Thank you, love~" Oliver purred. The American glanced at the Brit through his glasses, smirking softly. Oliver giggled and tugged on Alfie's arm, "Lets get down there then, its not very nice to leave guests unattended~"

They both walked down to the basement, a single light was shining onto a girl tied to a surgeon table. Oliver walked over to her and stroked her hair and cheek, the girl was clearly passed out. Oliver smiled and giggled, "She's perfect..." he whispered, examining her closely like a doctor would a patient. Alfie leaned against the wall next to a table with a few blood coated tools. Oliver smiled and grabbed a syringe and a small bottle of adrenaline. He filled the syringe and pushed the girls jacket sleeve up, stabbing the needle into the girls arm and emptying it into the girls veins. He removed the needle from her arm and smiled, placing the tool down. It would be a few minutes before she woke up. He walked over to Alfie and smiled up at him, "She will be awake soon, and I know you can't stomach this part very well, why don't you go upstairs and bother your brother, dear?~"

The American sighed and kissed the Brits lips softly, "Fine. I'll see you upstairs in an hour." The Brit smiled and nodded, watching Alfie jog up the stairs and out of the basement. Oliver smiled and walked over to the girl on the table. He examine her face and smiled, she had such lovely skin. An idea hit him, he walked over to a table against the wall closest to him, grabbing a face shaped mask and a blue marker. He walked back over to the girl, her eyes were opening and a smile crossed the crazy Brits lips. The girl groaned and looked up at him, "W-Who are you...? Where am I...?" She tried to move her limbs with a whine she began to panic. "What the hell is going on?!" Oliver covered her mouth with his hand, "Now, now, love...there is no need for such language~" She began to sob softly, looking up into the Brits blue eyes. He removed his hand from her mouth and placed the mask onto her face, outlining it with the blue marker. He outlined her eyes and lips and removed the mask, examining the lining of her face. He smiled and skipped over to the table setting the marker and mask down he walked back over to her. He completely ignored the girls sobbing and begging; he grabbed a small orange ball and stuffed it into the girls mouth.

He looked down at her, and placed a finger on his lips shushing her softly. Her sobbing increased, the tears slightly messing up the lining on her face. Oliver examined the tools on the small surgeon table attached to the girls bed where it held various tools. He smiled and grabbed a scalpel leaning over the girl, "Now, poppet. This might hurt a little~" he purred, she began to shake her head, panicking once more. He smiled and began to cut along the blue lines on her face, she screamed in pain. Oh how he loved those screams and sobs of his victims. The girl thrashed trying her best to get free. The blood dripped onto the silver surgeon table she was tied to as the Brit continued to cut the girls face open. Once the outside of her face was done he began to cut the lines around her eyes and lips.

She screamed and thrashed; her screams muffled by the ball in her mouth. Oliver set the blood covered scalpel down, he reached over and began to peel the flesh off of the girls face. The sound of flesh ripping apart and the girls muffled screams were the only sounds. Oliver held the flesh in his blood covered hands. His eyes swirled with pink and blue, he was mad that much was obvious. He loved when he got to do this, he loved torturing people for his own sick game; and oh how he loved the agonizing screams that ran in his ears and the feeling of warm blood touching his skin. He could never get over this feeling of madness that he harbored. He skipped over and set the flesh down onto a foam head, examining it he giggled with delight.

He looked back over at the bleeding girl, this was only the beginning... 


End file.
